Ben Paul (Video Game)
:For the Comic Series character of the same name, see Ben (Comic Series). Ben Paul is an original character in The Walking Dead Video Game. He is first seen in "Starved For Help" with a group of people. Ben was also the one who caused the chain of events to happen in "Long Road Ahead" and "Around Every Corner". Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Ben was a high school student who played in the varsity band in his native town of Stone Mountain. He was traveling with the band on the way to football playoffs when the outbreak occurred. They took shelter in the school gym for a while, but left after an undetermined period of time. It was there he learned that to become a walker you don't need to be bitten when one of the cheerleaders committed suicide through an overdose, reanimating soon afterwards. It is presumed he stayed with the group until bandits (possibly from the Save Lots) raided their camp. He soon fled with Travis and David Parker into the woods. During a conversation, he reveals that he used to work on a goat farm during summers. Post-Apocalypse Episode 2: Starved For Help Ben is first seen in the woods with his friend Travis and his band teacher David. David's leg is caught in a bear-trap. Based on Lee's decision, either David will be left to be eaten by the walkers or David will be freed but Travis will get distracted and attacked by walkers who eat him alive. Ben is present later on when David or Travis dies from blood loss and becomes a zombie. He then tells the survivors that they do not have to be bitten to turn, revealing that everyone is infected. He is also seen accompanying Lee, Mark, and Doug/Carley after meeting the St. John brothers, Andrew and Danny. After discovering some bandits, they arrive at the St. John family dairy where they meet Brenda St. John. Ben, with Carley/Doug, heads back to the Motor Inn to tell the others about the dairy and stay behind to watch the motor inn while they are gone. Ben appears later on with Doug/Carley only after Lee, Kenny, , and Clementine escape the meat locker. Lee tells them what the situation is before they abandon the dairy when it is overrun by walkers. Ben partakes in looting an abandoned car they find before the end of the episode saying that now they have plenty of food. Episode 3: Long Road Ahead At the start of the episode, Ben is shown to be on lookout duty while Kenny and Lee were in Macon. When asked, he denies breaking the flashlight and stealing supplies. Later, he is captured along with the others by the bandits but manages to escape with the rest in the RV. Partway through the journey, Lilly questions Doug/Carley and Ben about being a traitor and manages to pull them outside while Kenny clears a walker from under the RV. Doug/Carley and Lilly get into a heated argument while Lilly berates Ben and threatens both him and Doug/Carley repeatedly. The following action depends on who the player decided to save between Doug or Carley in episode 1. If the player saved Carley, Ben witnesses Lilly shoot her in the head while the group is distracted. If the player saved Doug, Lilly will try to shoot Ben, but will accidentally shoot Doug instead. Afterwards, Ben heads back into the RV. Ben is noticeably depressed for the rest of the episode. When the survivors reach the train wreck, Ben helps Lee search them and ends up starting the brakes by pushing a flashing button that gets Lee on track to starting up the train. Later he is seen sitting with Clementine, Chuck, Katjaa and Duck and innocently eating candy given by to him by Chuck. On the train, Ben remains leaning over the railing in between the two carriages and eventually reveals to Lee that he was the one who made the deal with the bandits for food in exchange for protection that eventually led to the deaths of Doug/Carley, Katjaa and Duck and led to Lilly snapping and leaving/being kicked out. He is evidently remorseful. Depending on player's decision, Lee tells him to keep it to himself no matter what or that Lee is tempted to kill Ben for his choice. Episode 4: Around Every Corner Ben is walking the streets with the rest of the group. Zombies attack them, leaving him cornered along with Clementine, Lee yells at Ben to help her, but he instead runs off. In the Crawford House, Ben tells Lee that he has gotten to know Kenny better and that he wants him to know that he is responsible for Katjaa and Duck's deaths. Lee can then either tell Ben that this is a good or bad idea. Zombies later attempt to break into the classroom. Ben, saying that he cannot live with blood on his hands, though Lee may be able to. Ben then admits that it was his fault that Kat and Duck are dead. Kenny runs at Ben and is held back by Lee and Vernon. Lee can either defend Ben, be against him or make the group vote if they want Ben to stay with the group. They say "no", but if Clementine comes to the Crawford House and asks if she has a vote, Lee can respond "yes" or "no". If he says "yes", Clementine will reveal that she was friends with Ben, and friends don't leave friends behind. This will sway Christa and possibly Lee's opinion on the situation. Brie then asks if she will have a say and she is devoured by zombies. The group then runs up the stairs to the top of the bell tower. While the group is escaping through the window in the bell tower, Ben is grabbed by a walker hanging on the bell. After Lee shoots the walker, they lose their balance and drop down, Lee is still in time to grab his arm. Ben asks Lee to let him go, so he and the others can escape. Lee will have the option to save him or let him go. If you let him go he falls down the bell tower and breaks his legs, Lee escapes with the ladder out the Bell Tower. Then you see Ben screaming and then gets devoured by walkers. Deciding not to act upon the situation will result in Ben being bitten and falling, described as above. Saving him results in him going down the ladder with Lee. If Lee saved Ben, he is seen with Christa, Omid, and Kenny after Lee got bitten, if Ben joins Lee searching for Clementine, Ben promises that he will prove himself to Lee. Episode 5: No Time Left Ben will continue to appear in this episode if you saved him in Episode 4: Around Every Corner. Death Killed By *Lee Everett (Determinant) *Zombies (Determinant) As the survivors are escaping from Crawford, a loud bell rings behind Ben. He covers his ears, and unfortunately gets grabbed by a walker who had been hung from the bell. Lee then readies his shotgun, and the player must aim at the walker's head and shoot. If the player doesn't do anything, Ben dies. If Ben is saved, he falls, but hangs on to the edge of the floor; Lee then immediately grabs him. Ben starts to tell Lee to let him die, so he and the rest can get away. The player is then given a choice of letting him go, or pulling him up. If an option isn't picked within a set amount of time, some nearby walkers bite at Ben's leg, resulting in Lee letting go of him, also resulting in his death. If he is pulled up, then he is saved, and comes along with the group. If you let go of Ben, Lee watches Ben fall and break his legs, causing nearby walkers to attack and devour him alive. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Ben has killed: *Carley/Doug (Indirectly Caused) As a result of Lilly's paranoia of the supply theft that Ben was responsible for, Carley/Doug was shot dead alongside the road during a heated argument. *Kenny Jr. (Indirectly Caused) Ben's supply theft ultimately resulted in the raid that caused Duck to get bitten by a walker. *Katjaa (Indirectly Caused) Ben's supply theft ultimately resulted in the raid that caused Duck to get bitten by a walker. Unable to cope with losing her son, Katjaa committed suicide right in front of Kenny and Duck. *Charles (Indirectly Caused) As of a result of Ben's cowardice, Ben abandons Clementine, forcing Lee and Charles/Chuck to come to her rescue. Charles/Chuck is then separated from the group by walkers and his remains are later found by Lee in the sewers of Savannah. *Molly (Possibly/Determinant/Indirectly Caused) After he removes the hatchet from the door handles and walkers overrun the building, Molly can get left behind if the walker she's fighting isn't shot by Lee or Clementine. While it's possible she can be devoured by walkers, her true fate is unknown. *Brie (Indirectly Caused) Brie is distracted during the conversation of leaving Ben behind and several walkers break through the classroom door, devouring her. *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Appearances The Walking Dead Video Game by Telltale Games Season 1 Trivia *Ben is the one to tell to Lee and others that reanimating as a zombie doesn't just require a bite; everyone is infected with the virus. **This is similar to the TV Series where Dr. Edwin Jenner tells the same thing. *Ben is the only known living survivor from Stone Mountain. *If Lee chooses to give one of the pieces of food to Ben, it is said that it is an unpopular choice with the group. *In episode 2, "Starved for Help", players have to decide who to give food to. 19% of players choose to feed Ben. Playing Dead: Episode 5 IGN (August 23, 2012)Playing Dead Episode 5 In-Wiki Link *In episode 3, Ben is indirectly responsible for the deaths of Carley/Doug, Katjaa and Duck (also the removal of Lilly) as a result of his dealings with the Save-Lot Bandits. *Ben is typically treated as a child by many of the survivors who refer to him as a kid. *Ben is often relegated to babysitting duty. *When you talk to Ben on top of the train after you meet Omid and Christa, he will say that if he knows he can't make it, he'll kill himself. *If the player fails to convince Kenny to stop the train, Kenny forcibly shuts Lee out of the compartment. Lee returns to the rest of the group in the train car, who have been killed off screen by a reanimated Duck. Ben's corpse is the only one shown. This is considered a game failure and spawns a reload. *Ben, along with Lee, Clementine, and Kenny are currently the longest living survivors in the Macon group. *Ben mentions reading the Bible in his room at the motor inn frequently during a conversation in Episode 3 during Lee's investigation. This may hint that Ben has grown a bit religious. *Ben has indirectly caused the most deaths in The Walking Dead; six deaths. (Five in one play through as either Carley or Doug will be there depending on who Lee saved in Episode 1). **Ben's cowardice has caused the biggest impact on Lee's group, considering that he runs away when things turn bad, and hides information that would endanger/save the group. The deaths he has caused proves this. **Ben has a heavy influence on gameplay. If Lee drops Ben to his death and does not reveal he is bitten to the group no one goes with him to rescue Clementine. **If Ben is saved Lee can guilt him into going to save/rescue Clementine. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters